1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with knee-supporting orthopaedic sleeve supports having posterior and anterior panels giving differential stretch characteristics so as to provide a unique combination of compression, knee area conformity and support, while also giving optimum thermal and evaporation properties. More particularly, the invention pertains to such knee sleeves which preferably have highly stretchable posterior and proximal anterior panels formed of a thin, lightweight, three-ply laminate, with a distal anterior panel formed by securing a faced, VELCRO-compatible neoprene material to the inner lightweight laminate. In further preferred forms, the sleeves of the invention are provided with a patella-receiving opening in the anterior panel thereof, together with an adjustable knee buttress. The latter is housed within an openable compartment on the outer face of the anterior panel to allow access to the buttress therein to permit trimming and/or adjustment of the buttress. In this fashion, the buttress can be selectively trimmed and positioned by the user as a "lateral J" buttress for either the right or left knee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubular orthopaedic supports have long been produced for use by individuals to support weak or injured limbs during rehabilitation or as a general protective measure. Very commonly, tubular knee supports are used by athletes and generally include an elongated, tubular body adapted to be placed over the knee, lower thigh and upper calf regions of the leg. Many such knee supports include padding, lateral bracing and external straps for proper positioning and maximum comfort and support. Modern-day orthopaedic knee sleeves of this type are often fabricated using closed cell neoprene rubber sleeves, which may be lined with a soft terry or nylon fabric.
Orthopaedic knee supports can be in the form of simple tubular or frustoconical, open-ended bodies. These units are considered rather crude, however, and suffer from the problems of gathering at the knee and falling during exercise. It has also been known in the past to provide anatomically contoured supports which are designed to more closely conform with the knee area. These units generally include an outwardly flaring upper section designed to receive the lower thigh, a recessed central region, and a lower, diverging, calf-receiving section. Contoured supports of this type are generally preferred, in that they avoid many of the problems of simple tubular designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,223 describes anatomically contoured knee supports which are specially designed to be free of posterior, transverse dart-defining seams, thereby avoiding abrasion and irritation to the popliteal region of the knee joint during walking or exercise. Accordingly, the '223 patent represents a distinct advance in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,227 discloses an elastic knee bandage formed of three distinct, interconnected tubular sections. The central knee-engaging section of the bandage is designed to have from 2-10 times the elastic stretch of the adjacent upper and lower sections of the bandage. Thus, the '227 patent teaches that the greatest degree of flexibility in the knee bandage be at the area of the knee proper, whereas stiffer and less stretchable segments are provided above and below the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,584 describes a knee sleeve having a central, anterior patella-receiving opening therethrough. In addition, this patent teaches the use of a stationary, semi-circular knee buttress positioned on the outside of the leg in order to restrict lateral outward movement of the knee cap. More recent manifestations of this concept have involved the use of "lateral J" knee buttresses which are positioned adjacent the patella-receiving opening with the upright portion of the "J" along the outer edge of the patella and the lower curved portion of the "J" beneath the patella. The use of such knee buttresses has required manufacturers to make right and left handed versions of the knee supports, i.e., the "J" buttress is positioned oppositely for right and left knees. This not only increases manufacturing costs, but also requires the distributor and seller to stock handed versions of the supports.
Additional patents describing various knee and orthopaedic supports, and materials used therein, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,320,634, 3,613,681, 4,446,181, 5, 085,210, 4,388,134, 4,908,037, 4,832,010, 4,961,418, 4,790,855, and 4,822,371. Other disclosures are found in UK Patent Application 2,111,833 and Italian Patent No. 684,333.
Thus, while there has been significant design activity in the field of orthopaedic knee supports, there remains an unfulfilled need for a knee supporting sleeve which provides optimum compression and support, knee joint conformity and thermal properties. At the same time, it would be a distinct advance in the art to provide a knee sleeve having an adjustable patella buttress which can be selectively configured and positioned for use on either right or left knees, thus eliminating the need for separate production and stocking of handed units.